onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superalloy Darkshine/Synopsis
History He used to be physically weak and lacked confidence during his childhood until he received 3 kg dumbbells on his 15th birthday, which motivated him to train. Years later, he became extremely strong and successful, being able to lift 2 tons with one hand. He is "rumored" to have lost his hair through physical training. He entered Hero Association and started as a C-Class hero, rank 383 (the lowest rank) until he was moved up when the S-Class was formed. He once sparred against Bang and lost. This event gave him some experience in dealing with Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc ]] Superalloy Darkshine is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, and King. When Tatsumaki starts to shout at King, Darkshine tries to calm her down. Darkshine also tries to comfort Genos when Tatsumaki turns down Genos' offer for help. After the battle, Darkshine rounds up the remaining alien survivors, only for Sweet Mask to suddenly kill them afterwards. Darkshine is shocked when Saitama came out of the spaceship. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Due to the outbreak of monsters across many of the cities, Darkshine was assigned as the security guard of the Hero Association HQ. The Tiger level monster Destrochloridium was about to shoot everyone within the meeting room with the human vessel it took over until Darkshine intervenes and throws the human to the wall behind him. The parasite then tries to take over Darkshine's body using its drills that are tougher than steel, but the hero notes that his well-trained body can't even be pierced by steel. He kills Destrochloridium and shows off his muscles in an attempt to calm the staff before announcing that the Monster Association should be the ones who should be worrying. Darkshine is later seen gathering alongside Pig God, Tatsumaki, Atomic Samurai and his three disciples, and Sweet Mask in preparation against the Monster Association. He is later seen in the S-Class meeting before the Monster Association raid. Darkshine shows visible excitement going into the raid, saying that the only thing he fought was a parasite since the monster attacks started. When Sweet Mask appears, Darkshine tries to calm down the situation a bit before it gets out of hand. He is later seen doing squats with a vehicle to warm up before the raid commences. During the initial attack against the Monster Association, Darkshine moved two heroes out of the way of heavy falling rubble. Darkshine was instead hit by the rubble but was unfazed by it. Darkshine came to Mizuki's aid after she was overwhelmed by monsters. Complimenting her muscles, he simply swatted away the monsters that overwhelmed her. Darkshine again comes to Mizuki and Gearsper's aid as monsters charged towards them. He tells Mizuki to rest as he was being relentlessly attacked by the monsters. He then killed the monsters as they got in his way when he started running, taking no damage whatsoever. Darkshine comments on the remains of Evil Eye from Tatsumaki's battle. Darkshine is later seen getting repeatedly attacked by Bug God, not fighting back whatsoever. He effortlessly withstands the blows and voices his disappointment at Bug God's strength and lack of a dark shine. Eventually, Bug God gets angry at Darkshine, saying that even Garou's attacks were ineffective against the monster and transforms into a stronger form. Darkshine once again effortlessly withstands blows from the newly transformed Bug God, and then blows off the entire monster's upper body with a simple punch, effectively killing it. Darkshine eventually stumbles upon a fallen Puri-Puri Prisoner who just got hit through a wall by Garou. Puri-Puri Prisoner tells Darkshine not to underestimate Garou, and that even he was not able to scratch the hero hunter. Darkshine tells him that he will crush Garou on his behalf and that the hero hunter will not be able to scratch him. He then confronts and prepares to fight Garou. He is able to defeat Garou in one tackle and break his ribs, but Garou gets up. Garou then starts to assault Darkshine, with the latter noticing that Garou is increasing in power and speed. Darkshine eventually feels overwhelm as Garou starts using the Cross Fang: Dragon Slayer Fist against him. Darkshine unleashes his Superalloy Bazooka but Garou manages to block the attack. Eventually, he is beaten down and Tatsumaki flips the Monster Associations HQ over. He decides to stay down not because he was hurt, but because he lost determination. Later, Puri-Puri Prisoner is assigned to find his friend Darkshine to help defeat the newly formed Garou. He eventually finds Darkshine under all the rubble, but he is still down and not determined to fight. Puri-Puri Prisoner tries to get him to get back up and punches him with a full force Angel Punch to prove that he is very strong. The punch had a very minimal effect and left Darkshine unscathed. His talk with Puri-Puri Prisoner leaves him more determined and willing to fight and he goes back up to fight with Flashy Flash against Garou. He then tried to do his Superalloy Butterfly, but Saitama got in the way. Later, he uses his powerful Superalloy Bazooka, but Garou seemingly blocks it with both hands before transforming and defeating Flashy Flash and Darkshine. It should be noted that Darkshine did get up twice after getting hit by the human monster, the only other S-Class hero besides Flashy Flash to perform this incredible feat. Unnamed Saga Neo Heroes Introduction Arc After the battle against Garou, Superalloy Darkshine has a major change in personality and quits the Hero Association as well as his job as a pro hero overall. Instead, he joins the Neo Heroes to train heroes to become stronger. Additionally, he does not gloat about his muscles and wears a black shirt with white shorts, black socks and black shoes. While at the Neo Heroes headquarters, he comes across Child Emperor and Metal Bat and discusses with them about his leaving the Hero Association and his new job with the Neo Heroes. References Category:Character Synopsis